


Kataomoi

by Foxy_Fox



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I got the game for the nostalgia man-, Light Angst, Light Angst with a Happy Ending, Love Triangles, M/M, Pining, Post-Triple Threat Ending (Henry Stickmin), Sad with a Happy Ending, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Seriously It's 1 AM as of the first chapter-, Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin), Unrequited Love, WOOO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxy_Fox/pseuds/Foxy_Fox
Summary: Charles has never thought of love, not until he met Henry that is.
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Henry Stickmin/Ellie Rose
Kudos: 36





	1. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words hurt, Charles knows this better than anyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, I really hate love triangles solely because of how they were represented to me but, I'll try my best to make it both pleasing for myself (realistic) and all of you lovely people.

Charles had never really thought about love, he'd had always occupied himself with missions so the thought of getting a love-interest never once crossed his mind, that was until he met Henry. Charles never considered himself the romantic type, sure he liked Romcoms, but he himself never thought about love. Times sure do change...he's a mess. If only he had just admitted to Henry he liked him! ...Before Ellie did...he didn't want to ruin his friendship with Ellie or Henry. So, no matter how much it broke him inside, he would never speak up.  
  
"Charlie," The general coming up behind him gave him a small shock, but he was used to it by now, as was he used to the general calling him Charlie.  
  
"Hey, general" Charles replied giving his usual, pepper smile, the general giving no visible reaction to it.  
  
"I need you and Henry to go out on another mission," Charles's smile faltered slightly, he was over the moon, but...  
  
"What about Ellie?" Charles may have a repressed love for his best friend, but he still wanted to consider Ellie's feelings when it came to this sort of thing.

"She cannot go with you two, we have another mission we need her for". Charles was stunned into a small silence before nodding, great, how was he going to explain this to the two of them? "I will speak to them about it Charlie," As if reading his mind the general assures him that he'll talk to them before walking away.

Charles was left stunned before replaying what happened in his head, he's going to be on a mission with possibly just him and Henry, Ellie will be doing another mission and he has no further details other than that.

He was tempted to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, however, one accidental stub of his toe on a rock confirmed this was reality. He always had a habit of getting so lost in his thoughts or ideals that he stopped paying attention to the area around him, it definitely got him into more trouble than good, that was for sure.

"Charles!" Charles turned around at his name being called, this time by Ellie, Henry right behind her.   
  
"Oh, hey guys what's up?" Charles's pepper smile crawled it's way back onto his face only this time, a lot more forced.

"Did the general tell you about the new mission plans?" Ellie replied, squeezing Henry's hand, making Charles's heartbreak a little.

"Do you mean the fact that me and Henry will be doing a separate mission from you?" Charles asked, his smile turning into a small frown. Ellie nodded, while her face remained mostly neutral, her body language suggested anger at the mission plans. Charles didn't blame her, however, Henry was her boyfriend after all. Speaking of Henry, he seemed to be slightly annoyed at the idea as well, that really hurt Charles a lot. 

  
"Do you think we can get him to change his mind?" Ellie inquired, staring expectantly, Charles sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, a bit disappointed in himself for his lack of charisma and persuasion skills.

"Sorry guys but I don't think he'll be changing his mind anytime soon." Ellie let out a quiet huff most likely as to not make Charles feel guilty, while Henry nodded in understanding which made Charles feel a lot better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, weird note to end the first chapter on but it's 1 AM and I'm tired so yeah. - Foxy at 1 MA
> 
> Just going through and fixing spelling mistakes and grammatical errors - Foxy at 10 AM


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The general goes over the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! A lot of people really like this story huh? Seriously though, thank you guys for the support. Sorry for the really slow (and inconsistent as fuck-) updates, I do have other shit to do, but then it's all finished I'll battle with my procrastination to get this done for you.

"Henry, you and Charlie will be trying to find the escaped members of the Top-hat clan." While the general was explaining the second half of the elusive mission that split up the governments two criminal lovebirds, Charles couldn't help but slightly space out and try to read Henry's expression.

It was extremely odd to Charles that her would space out even a little bit, he really needed to to get his head into the mission.

  
"Is that fine with you, Charlie?" The general's voice rung throughout Charles's ears making him snap away from his mindful staring and back to the general, it was good he was still half aware of what the the general was saying.

So, he gave a quick nod, smiling like he always does, the general nodded back slightly at his reaction.  
  
"Good, do either of you have any questions?"  
  
"Why can't Ellie come with us?" The scratchy, almost completely hoarse voice of Henry came out, making the other two men turn to look at him, with a mixture of surprise and confusion, he spoke rather than used sign language like he preferred.

Why is that? The only answer Charles could think off was that he cared so much about Ellie, he was willing to push himself for her, the implication made Charles’s sting a lot.

He quickly bit his tongue to stop himself from blurting out how he felt, while he did wish Ellie could go with them, he did like the possible one on one time him and Henry could have, just like in the old days, when they first took down the Top-hat clan together.

”Ellie was needed to help round up the remaining Tophat members that weren't initially caught.” The general explained, ”While you two will be tracking down the leader and his Right Hand Man”.

”I thought we already captured them”

”They escaped which is why you and Henry will be tracking them down” Charles nodded and Henry gave a quick thumbs-up before the both of them walked their separate ways to prepare for the mission, or at least Charles assumed Henry was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's 1 AM again and I finally post this wow I suck and am about to pass out-


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracking down the old Tophat leader was the easy part, the hard part was actually finding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it has been way too long, I am so sorry it took this long to finish chapter three. Motivation and shiz, but anyways I am back so enjoy.

The door creaked open as Charles walked into his living quarters. Shutting the door behind him with a small thud.

He honestly couldn't believe that the events that had happened, well, happened. He guessed it was mostly because of the general not being aware of Henry's and Ellie's relationship. He never paid attention to anything he considered gossip, as he said it wasn't worth his time. There was also the issue of the three rarely going on missions together as Charles had a much different skill-set to the two ex-criminals.

Why the general had decided to have Charles and Henry go on a mission together again at all, and not bringing Ellie either was a mystery. He'd have to ask him after the mission, he supposed.

Charles let a small sigh escape his lips before grabbing his jacket and slipping it onto his shoulders. He then began scanning the room for what he would need for the mission. Most of it was left on the plane from the last mission he had, meaning he didn't have to carry much. Quickly grabbing his phone and spare headphones, he made his way out of his quarters.

Charles always counted himself lucky that he never had to share a room with anyone, he didn't know why the general decided to let him have his own quarters rather than sharing with someone like everyone else had too. He didn't really think about it too much though, always thinking about either missions or Henry. 

Finally, before Charles let his thoughts take over, he arrived in front of the plane. Henry wasn't there yet and neither was the general so Charles assumed he was going to have to wait for them to arrive.

The young pilot then remembered that the general had asked him to check the plane to make sure everything was on board before they leave, it was something he often forgot to do unless reminded and he was thankful the general's request had stuck with him. Charles made his way to a few boxes which held most of the equipment, digging through the boxes making sure everything was there.

Spare earpieces? Check. Sniper rifle? Check. Cannonball? Check. Sticky glove? Check. Charles continued this checking procedure until he was sure everything they needed was on board. Now all he had to do was wait for Henry or the general to arrive then they could set off.

Then, coincidently. Both Henry and the general had arrived. Charles hopped out of the plane to greet the two of them, giving both of them a chipper smile.

"Good to see you're already here Charlie." The general smiled at him, Henry doing the same. The smile that Henry gave him wasn't anything special, but it was enough to make Charles's heart flutter uncontrollably. "Now, are you boys ready for the mission?".

At the question posed, both men gave the general a nod.

"Good, get going then." With an encouraging smile from the general, he walked away leaving the two men to climb into the plane and begin the mission. To say Charles was nervous about the mission would be a lie. Saying Charles was nervous about going on a mission with Henry was the truth. Sure, Henry was one of the most open-minded people if you got to know him, but this was Charles's crush. Not exactly the most comfortable situation to be in right now.

Charles quickly gave himself a mental slap to the face, now wasn't the time for getting distracted. Now was the time for capturing the Tophat leader. He went to start the plane but had found he had already absent-mindedly started it. The destination marked out on the map the last known sighting of the Tophat leader.

The ride there wasn’t very tense, and Charles was very thankful for that. He and Henry were only talking about getting the Tophat leader on boards but it was enough to ease his nerves a little bit.

"Alright Henry, we're uh, getting close to where the general said the Tophat leader would be, so uh, what do you want to take with you?" 

Henry seemed to consider this for a moment, before pointing at the earpiece and smiling.

"Oh, so you uh, want to work together?" Henry gave a thumbs up in response. "Alright, cool just like the old days right?"

Henry gave him another nod, smiling. Charles let his own smile grow on his face despretly hoping a small blush hadn't tagged along with the smile. Either it hadn't or Henry had chosen not to comment on it, as both men fell into a silence. It wasn't awkward however, but a more comfortable silence.

Finally, the map let out a small beep, alerting Charles to it's presence. Charles recognised the area, the tree's were so tall that it would be impossible to see anything or anyone from above, Henry was going to have to go on foot.

"Alright, this is where the leader was last seen." Henry simply nodded in response. Charles lowered the plane to the ground, allowing Henry the chance to jump off saftley "I can't see anything from the sky, so you're, uh, going to have to keep me informed through your ear piece. Henry nodded at Charles's comment smiling before heading off into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we'll be following around Henry so get ready for that. Also, Reg will finally be appearing so look forward to that. Next year-


End file.
